shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raxius Dikron
Character Information * Created by: recheese * Played by: recheese * Birth: 7th of the Golden Bounty in 1195 * Death: 14th of the Sleeper's Requim, 1013. * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Occupation: First King of New Rokus, and was former Fire Lord * Town of Birth: The City of Rokus, in the continent of Rias. * Residence: New Rokus, the City of Fotia * Talent: Inferno Magic,Combat, and Tactics * Events Character Attented: Rokian/Golgothothian War, The War of Righteous Blood, The War of Infernus, The War of Xerade, Dragon Lord Era, The War on Glaregord, The 3 Vytalian/Rokian Wars, The Great Freeze, The Frostguard War, Rokian/Gallician Event. History =Pre-Alkarus= Raxius Dikron was the 15th King of the Rokian Kingdom. His father was Tyronius Dikron I, and his mother was Karissis Dikron. His brothers were Tyronius Dikron II, Didrus Dikron, and Draco Dikron. He was born in the city of Rokus in Rias. Rias is a continent several thousand miles away from Alkarus. He grew up being taught the skills of Knighthood by Visus Arceis and he was educated by a Scholar named Horas Gofind. A mage by the name of Spirus, taught him the ways of Inferno magic. At the age of 18, Raxius was courted to a princess by the of Jacill Yolium. The two seemed to be perfect for eachother. But several months later, before Raxius could officially marry the beautiful princess, Rokus entered the "Great War". The Great War was Rias's most devastating war. There were a total of 7 different Kingdoms fighting in this war. Rokus was forced to join the war during the middle of the Great War. King Tyronius Dikron I, mustered a large army and named it "Fotia's Flames". He then commanded that his older sons join the battle. ( King Tyronius believed the battle would be easily won." Raxius Dikron and Tyronius Dikron II, were each given a small force to command. Fotias's Flame marched towards to meet an enemy Orcish army called "Giant's Fall". The Orcs were ruled by the Tulimka Kingdom. The two armies met at a river called "Wolis". The Orcish army defeated the Rokian army by using dark magic. The Orcs summoned a force of demons which wiped out most of the Rokian forces. King Tyronius Dikron I was slain at the battle. Raxius and Tyronius Dikron woke up several hours later after being knocked out by blows to the head. Raxius and Tyronius saw the field of death and began praying to their god, Fotia, to save them. Supposedly Raxius saw a portal of light open upafter praying and him and his brother entered it. The portal teleported them to Alkarus. They woke up in an old Inn. There, they managed to find Didrus and Draco also in the same Inn. =Founding New Rokus= The four Dikron brothers made it their main goal to rebuild their lost city. Didrus had seen the city be destroyed before the mysterious portal of light open up before him. Raxius was deemed King by his other brothers because he was the oldest. They searched the strange land and met different people. They learned the land was called "Alkarus". It was quite wild, and there were no cities to be heard of. Only villages and Inns. BaSingSe had not even been built yet and the Dragon Lords were still in their slumber. After searching many days and traveling many miles the four Dikron brothers came across a small village. Few people were lived there and their village bore no name. It was in a plains biome and two large mountains sat side by side. Raxius believed it was the perfect spot to begin building. The four Dikron brothers prayed to their god and received materials to begin building the city. They slowly began building the new city. It's foundation was nether brick. After 2 years the city and castle was finished. This was due to the help of their "God" and the villagers. Raxius named the city "New Rokus" because the orginal Rokus was destroyed. This new city would be the capital for the New Rokian Kingdom. =The Rokian/Golgothathian War= After founding the city, the leader of Golgothos, whose name was "Void" attempted to raid New Rokus. Raxius and Tyronius were injured during the ambush. The Golgothothians left and thus putting New Rokus in it's first war. The Golgothothians used a combat strategy called "The Ghost Strategy". They would attack from behind while using the effects of an invisibility potion. Raxius quickly figured this out and used the same tactics against Void and his men. Eventually after fighting in many battles the war was becoming stagnant. Raxius knew he could not let Golgothos live because they were quite a large threat to his Kingdom. So Raxius and Tyronius held a meeting and they came up with a simple but intelligent plan. They hired a thief by the name of John Sly, he infiltrated the Golgothothian base and stole everything. A few Rokian men helped him. All the items were given to New Rokus and John Sly mysteriously disappeared. Having basically nothing except a building the Golgothothians surrendered, then fled Alkarus. This was New Rokus's first victory and Raxius's first victory as a King. The resources and riches from Golgothos caused New Rokus to boom in wealth and power. This war lasted a year and a half. =The War of Righteous Blood= After the defeating the mighty Golgothothians, New Rokus was in good times. Profits from commerce were going out the roof, farmers were having a surplus in their harvest, and the city had been redesigned and expanded. Raxius eventually met Lorale, it was a powerful Kingdom that was also new in Alkarus. Lorale was ruled by Queen Verana Azor. While trying to forge an alliance, Queen Verana declared war on New Rokus, she wanted to see who is of "true royal blood". There were really only two large battles in this war. Raxius fought in both battles. The first battle was called "The battle at Ghost mountain". It took place on the side and top of a large mountain. King Raxius, Tyronius, and Knight Soren fought Knight Levias Azor and his men. The battle was lost due to Levias using the power of the "holy fruit". Two weeks later, Levias Azor attacked New Rokus. This battle took place at the city of New Rokus, it was called "The Battle of the Greats". Raxius and Tyronius defeated Levias Azor and his forces at this battle. Tyronius Dikron II stroked the blow that made Levias kneel and surrender. After those two battles, the Queen of Lorale deemed that both sides were equal. The War lasted two years. Lorale then signed an alliance contract with New Rokus. Raxius was quite excited as this made New Rokus and Lorale the two most powerful Kingdoms in all of Alkarus. The two were untouchable. = The War of Infernus = The alliance with Lorale ensured New Rokus would have victory every time when someone would try to fight them... in Alkarus. One year later, Raxius and his men discovered a portal to another realm. Some refer to it as the "Nether" but Raxius believes it to be the core of Alkarus's sun. In Fotian religion, Suns or stars contained cores. These cores were there own worlds and were generally guarded by a star guardian. These realms were peaceful and were like a "Heaven". The Nether was a desolate and wild realm, nothing like a heaven. Raxius believed that someone or something had slayed the Star Guardian of Alkarus's Sun Core. So he explored and he found a thriving Kingdom known as Infernus. Infernus was ruled by a Devil humanoid being named Echo. She called herself a Queen and she wore black and had red horns on her head. When Raxius and Tyronius and their group of soldiers encountered Queen Echo, she let them stay and feast with her. She insulted them but did not attack them. She seemed to be insane from Raxius's writings. After several encounters with the suspicious Queen, Raxius assumed she was the one that slayed the Sun Guardian of Alkarus's Sun. He then led a force into the Nether and attacked Infernus's castle. They had learned to use ender pearls from Tyronius's discovery of the "End". The ender pearls proved to be very effective and the force was able to penetrate inside Infernus's fortified city.They quickly though had to go back out into the open due to traps set inside the castle. Raxius, Tyronius and Lord Soren, then led another force and attacked Infernus again. Infernus, the defending side had Queen Echo and her fellow unnamed Knight. This was the first official battle of the War. battle was eventually named, "The Battle of Withering Flames". Raxius's army layed siege on Infernus for two days, firing arrows of flame at the city walls. Eventually. Infernus did an incredible ambush which gave the battle it's name. Queen Echo was known for having special beasts, she released one of the beasts. It was called a "Wither", the beast and lots of Infernus soldiers attacked and flanked the Rokian forces. The beasts claimed many lifes and was the reason the people of Infernus had gained that victory. This battle was the only battle Infernus won in the war. The next battle occurred three weeks later, right when the age of the Dragon Lords began... The battle was named "Arrival of Kuldrath". At this battle, Lorale forces had joined to aid Raxius in defeating Infernus. Levias Azor and Queen Verana herself attended this battle. The combined forces easily infiltrated the keep of Infernus and had Queen Echo captured. When they were about to slay the Queen, a mysterious man entered the room. He called himself "Kuldrath". Kuldrath, the legendary Dragon Lord of flames. He told everyone to leave and declared the castle to be his. Of course no one moved, so he unleashed his powers upon the Lorale and Rokus forces and their leaders. Queen Echo escaped in the midst of the chaos. There were many losses, Tyronius, King Raxius, and Queen Verana were wounded. Levias Azor managed to reflect Kuldrath's attack thus stunning him. Levias Azor got the injured out and the leaders, then left along with Kuldrath's blade. Kuldrath eventually claimed Infernus as his own after fighting with Queen Echo, so New Rokus and Lorale ceased the war with Infernus. Several months later, Kuldrath left Infernus to go and defeat the other Dragon Lord Makato. So Lord Tyronius II, and King Raxius sent a force to finally finish Infernus. The battle was called "The Fall of Infernus". They captured Queen Echo and made her sign "The Treaty of Infernus". The treaty made New Rokus have full control over Infernus. The war lasted two years. Several years later, Infernus was obliterated when the Nether went through a "rebirth". Raxius was happy with New Rokus having a third good outcome from war. New Rokus grew rich from the rare materials of the realm of the Nether. = New Rokus/Xerade War = One year later, a city by the name of Xerade declared war on New Rokus for no logical reason known. Raxius led a force to vanquish the new enemies, when they discovered the city, it was found to be just a simple native village with small cobblestone walls surrounding it. The force layed seiged to the settlement for 2 weeks until they surrendered. The people of Xerade were forced to sign the "Treaty of Xerade" and they became under New Rokus control. The New Rokus/Xerade war was the shortest war in Rokus history and in Raxius's opinion the easiest war he had ever won. = Kuldrath's Campaign on BaSingSe = After defeating Infernus, Raxius was informed that Kuldrath had taken over a small city called BaSingSe. The ruler was King Dominic Morden until he was captured by Kuldrath. Kuldrath ruled over BaSingSe cruely and Raxius felt the need to try and stop the Dragon LOrd. Raxius and his forces attacked trying to get to Kuldrath but failed as Kuldrath was quite powerful. Dominic did not like the attacks as it drew attention to his city and so he tried to attack Raxius's army with his men. Dominic was easily defeated at this skirmish and it made Dominic have a hatred for Raxius. On the fourth attempt to free BaSingSe, Raxius fought Kuldrath face to face. Kuldrath being basically a God defeated Raxius easily and even chopped off both of his arms. Kuldrath then regrew them back, but Raxius's new arms were made of pure obsidian. Kuldrath then let Raxius go. After this defeat, Raxius continued to try and free BaSingSe but it ultimately failed. Dominic eventually cried out to his gods for peace, and the gods answered him and madee BaSingSe a holy city to where no combat could take place. Kuldrath then fled the city and BaSingSe was once again free. Raxius was changed from this event though. He was physically changed by his new arms and mentally changed on his views of the Dragon Lords. = New Rokus/Glaregord War = The New Rokus/Glaregord war lasted one month longer than the Xerade war. It occurred during the first and second Vytalian/Rokian war. King Raxius Dikron was in need of one thing during the Vytalin/Rokian wars and it was gold. He discovered Glaregord, who was ruled by King Enzo Duheema, and also found out they had large amounts of gold. Raxius Dikron led a force to capture Glaregord. The battle that took place was called "The Battle of Glaregord". It took place in massive caves due to the fact that Glaregord was underground. The battle was long but eventually the Glaregordians were defeated and King Duhhema surrendered. Raxius said he would release them once Vytal was defeated, and he made the people of Glaregord mine and supply the Kingdom of New Rokus with large amounts of gold so the Rokians could create "Holy fruit". Eventually Glaregord rebelled and Raxius just let them secede from their imprisonment. He did this because Vytal was currently winning the second war and he did not have the resources nor soldiers to deal with the rebellion. Glaregord fell when the Great Freeze occurred. =First Vytalian/Rokian War= After the great victory of Infernus, things in New Rokus seemed to have settled. Lorale did not fare well economically at the time and the Kingdom fell thus making New Rokus lose their greatest ally. Queen Verana Azor seemed to have disappeared so Levias Azor came to New Rokus in need of a new home. Raxius of course let him stay, and the legendary warrior lived on a private plot of land a few miles away from the city. Levias began exploring the land while staying in New Rokus. He came across the remains of Alyria, but new people were there. These new people were lead by Queen Karilissa DuPois, and she now called the city of Alyria, Vale. For some reason, Levias did not like the people of Vale. Knight Levias Azor then persuaded Lord Tyronius Dikron II to aid him in raiding these new people. The two leaders marched a force to Vale, and easily slayed the defenders. They came back with many riches and lots of gold. The event was called "The Great Raid of Vale" by the Rokians. This event enraged the people of Vale and also caused Queen Karilissa to have a grudge on King Raxius, for she believed he ordered the attack. When Tyronius and Levias returned with the riches they bought, Raxius asked where they had retrieved such items. Levias told him what had happened and Raxius was even mad. But now, he had to focus on fighting the people he had never even seen before. There were no major battles or events after that in the first Vytalian/Rokian War, only skirmishes that the Rokians won. Eventually King Raxius offered a peace treaty to just end the conflict and Queen Karlissa signed thus making peace and causing an end to the first war. This war lasted one year and New Rokus was deemed the victor. = Second Vytalian/Rokian War= Several months later, the small Kingdom of Vale grew large and eventually Queen Karlissa changed the Kingdom's name to "Vytal". A few months later after the change of their name, Levias Azor suddenly betrayed New Rokus and joined Vytal. Vytal then attacked New Rokus, with Levias on their side. This began the start of the second Vytalian war. The first battle was called "The Battle of the Striped Scribe". At this battle, a force of Vytalians attacked New Rokus and were led by a being that looked like a giant orange and black striped cat. He wielded a book that cut through armor and flesh like cheese. Queen Karilissa DuPois and her Knight Illikan came after the main part of the battle was over.The New Rokus forces were defeated and the castle was sieged. Queen Karilissa tried to force King Raxius and his Kingdom to surrender but of course, he denied she eventually left and the forces lifted the siege. The next month, Raxius attacked Vytal with a small force and raided the settlement at night , killing civilians and soldiers alike and stealing their resources to avenge the many lives that were lost at The Battle of the Striped Scribe. There were many more raids and small skirmishes in the second war both at the city of Vale and at New Rokus, in some of the skirmishes Vytalian forces were led by Levias Azor the man who started the first war. This war dragged on and lasted two years. Eventually, Queen Karilissa proposed a peace treaty and King Raxius accepted. Vytal was deemed the victor. =Third Vytalian/Rokian War= Six months later, war broke out again. The Third Vytalian war is the longest of the violent trilogy and had the most battles. The first battle began at the "Battle of Redway". New Rokus controlled four provinces at the time. New Rokus, Lorale, The Island of Flight, and Redway. Redway was a small village that was known for producing wine. At this battle, Tyronius and Raxius were ambushed by an army of Vytalian forces. The two men were wounded severely and many lives were lost but the Rokians managed to push off the attack. The Vytalians had been led by Illikan, who was very brutal towards all Rokians, and two others whose named have been lost in history. Raxius quoted in his journal, " The three entered the town, and met us at our watchtower. They looked like simple travelers and began complimenting on how well the small village looked. They then pulled down their hoods and drew blades, one which pierced through my armor and entered my chest. Vytalian forces then came from the forest and charged the village. They began slaughtering everyone in their wave of fury, including innocents." The next battle that occurred was the "Great Raid of Vale". Forces led by Raxius Dikron attacked the city and Raxius himself was able to enter it's walls. Raxius himself did not slay any civilians for that goes against his religion, but his fellow soldiers did. Vytal's head architect was injured and nearly was slained at this battle. The rest of the war remained to be large skirmishes that lasted for days but no more large scale battles occurred. This war lasted three years. It ended when a Divine spirit that took the form of a wolf forced the two nations to sign a peace treaty and end the wars permantly. The two leaders of both sides were summoned to a large house, and signed it. Rokians called it the "Wolf Treaty" for the great Wolf made both sides sign it. = The Forging of Firebrand = One year later, after the Vytalian wars were finished, Raxius discovered the Divine Blacksmith, Garridan. He asked of her is she could forge him a blade of flame, and she said she could but she needed supplies from the Star Core. Raxius retrieved the supplies and gave them to Garridan. She then forged the blade at her sacred forge and gave it to Raxius. She named it Firebrand and it was made of bluesteel. It burned anything it touched severely and when blood stains the blade it boils and steams off. =The Great Freeze= The Great Freeze was a century long period where the Leader of Frostguard casted a spell that put nearly everyone in Alkarus in a frozen slumber. Raxius was one of these people. =The War on Frostguard= ( Content to be added. ) = The Rokian/Gallician Event = References War of Infernus - http://mcshimmeringskies.enjin.com/forum/m/20061103/viewthread/16250930-war-infernus-iii-new-rokus History of New Rokus - http://mcshimmeringskies.enjin.com/forum/m/20061103/viewthread/16144098-history-new-rokus Raxius Dikron (Forum Post)- http://mcshimmeringskies.enjin.com/forum/m/20061103/viewthread/13721115-raxius-dikron-updated Treaty of Gallicia and New Rokus http://mcshimmeringskies.enjin.com/forum/m/20061103/viewthread/17635532-treaty-gallicia-new-rokus Category:Characters